Warrior Cat Lemons
by WarriorCatThings
Summary: Warrior Cats Detailed Mating
1. IvypawxHawkfrost (Rape)

*****If you have a request, be sure to leave it in a review!*****

 **If you don't like mating you can** _ **Skip Chapter 2.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Ivypaw stretched, yawning, around her was the stirrings of other cats. she blinked open her eyes, adjusting to the gloom of the den. Dovepaw was snoring softly next to her, Ivypaw scowled, her sister was always pretending to be better than her, but she didn't have what Ivypaw had: Her very own Dark Forest mentor. Her heart lifted at the thought of Hawkfrost, he was a good friend and trainer to her. She turned away from Dovepaw, outside she heard the dawn patrol returning, they padded through the clearing and began reporting to Firestar, the muted conversation brought her to her paws, and she headed outside. Pushing her way through the exit, the light hit her eyes softly, its pale dawn glow hitting the top of the hollow. The patrol was gathered in the middle of the clearing, talking urgently with Firestar, she approched them, suddenly concerned.

"What's going on?" She asked. Brambleclaw turned to her. Ivypaw blinked, taken aback by how much he looked like Hawkfrost, but she remembered that they were half-brothers. The recent confrontations with Hawkfrost must have printed into her brain.

"Windclan have been tresspassing" Brambleclaw replied, then he turned back to Firestar, who continued:

"We must be on alert for the border with Windclan, i want to double the patrols there"

Dustpelt responded "But its almost leaf-fall, we need more patrols to gather fresh-kill before the first frosts". Ivypaw wanted to disagree with him, but Brambleclaw spoke before she got the chance.

"That as may be, but we cannot let Windclan steal territory at a time like this" Brambleclaw pointedly puffed his chest out. Dustpelt mumbled "Those mouse-brained theives" He paused "I guess you're right".

"Then it's settled" Firestar mewed "Dustpelt, take Squirrelflight and Brackenfur to set our border firmly next to Windclan." He turned to Ivypaw "You go too, Ivypaw".

The rest of the warriors parted from the group, only the patrol remained. "Let's go" Dustpelt lead the way out of the thorn tunnel.

 _ **At the Windclan Border**_

The wind from the moors ruffled their pelts as they made their way up the Windclan border, the clouds were growing darker, hiding the sun from view, and thretening the clans with rain. Ivypaw was walking slower than the rest of the patrol, thinking. Brackenfur spoke "The sooner we mark the territory, the sooner we can get back to camp, hurry up Ivypaw!". Ivypaw glanced up and scurried after them, now keeping pace. They continued for a while, walking briskly and staying alert with ears pricked.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight stopped scenting the air, and Ivypaw accidentaly walked into her "Hey! Watch where you're-".

"Windclan!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. The bracken around them exploded, warriors hurled themselves at the patrol. "Ambush!" Dustpelt screeched, only to be interrupted by a Windclan warrior, who arched their claws across his face. Then the battle was alive with hissing and screeching cats. Ivypaw saw in horror as her patrol was instantly outnumbered. A warrior had thrown themselves onto Ivypaws back and was sinking their claws into her flesh, she yowled and threw them off, spitting with rage. Hawkfrost had trained her well, and she wasn't going to be beaten so easily. The warrior had reared up and was aiming a blow at her head, it was the perfect opportunity. She lunged forward, hooking her paws around their hindlegs, and pulled sharply. The ploy worked, they yowled in surprise and landed on their back. Ivypaw grinned in triumph, she was going to be the fiercest warrior the clans had ever seen. She lunged for their exposed belly, sinking her teeth deep into their chest, It was almost _satisfying._ They screeched with rage and agony, but Ivypaw dug deeper.

Suddenly she was lifted by her scruff from the warrior, and thrown onto her side. She crashed onto the dusty ground, choking. Winded and stunned, she got to her paws. She was dizzy, and tried stepping forward, but only to be crushed beneath another warriors claws. _There are too many!_ She screeched in her head. The warrior slammed her head into the stone, which was the last thing she saw before it all went black.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Chapter 2**

Ivypaw awoke. She found herself staring at a black river, its greasy water made no sound as it slid past her nose. She groaned, It was eerily quiet. She sat up, her head pounding. She shook to clear it, and looked around. Smooth black barked trees loomed overhead, the mist swirled around her paws, it reddish tinge made it look like blood.

"The Dark Forest" She murmured.

"Indeed" Another voice answered. She turned around quickly, surprised "Hawkfrost" She greeted him.

"Hello, Ivypaw. I saw the battle". Ivypaw looked down at her paws, ashamed of herself. "That wasn't very impressive". Her heart sank but he continued "I thought i taught you better"

"I know Hawkfrost it's just i-"

"I don't want excuses" He interrupted sharply. "But you know i am going to have to punish you" Ivypaw was confused, he had never punished her properly before. He studied his strong structure and was suddenly afraid.

"What do you-" Ivypaw began.

Hawkfrost leaped at her, sinking his claws into her flesh. She yowled and struggled quickly, trying to get away, but his hold was the strongest she had ever experienced. "Now, you are going to do exactly what i tell you. Or i will kill you and everyone you love."

Ivypaw panicked "What do you mean!? Let me go!" She whimpered as he silenced her with a sharp hiss.

"Lift your tail up". He commanded Ivypaw widened her eyes "Why do you want me to-"

"Just do it!" He growled. She obeyed, whimpering, lifting her tail up. Hawkfrost grabbed her scruff between his jaws tightly. Between his teeth he said: "You don't know how long i have waited to punish you like this" Then he smirked. He began to rub his sheath along her core, it was long and pushed against her, slowly he teased her. She longed to squirm from his grasp but she knew that it was in vain. She began to feel a slight tingle of pleasure along her spine as its large muscular structure thrust against her and stroked over her folds. It swept over her with powerful ease. Ivypaw had never experienced anything like this, even if she felt scared, a part of her felt that this was right. She pushed it away. _How could this be right, if she felt so scared and helpless?!_ He unmounted her, For a second she thought of running, but then she remembered his threat: _'I will kill you and everyone you love'_

She unwillingly glanced at his member, It was even longer now that it was at full length. The pink tip was so vibrant Ivypaw couln't help but glance at it. He caught her gaze and purred, she quickly looked away, ashamed and scared. He padded to stand behind her. Ivypaw was terrified as to what he would do next, feeling exposed, she wished she could just leave. But then she felt his whiskers brush against her hind leg, He thrust his muzzle between and began to lick her repeatedly. Ivypaw unwillingly felt pleasure build up inside her, with each stroke it got tighter. He licked it inside, the rough surface of his tongue probing around the walls of her core, she felt it touch the sweet spot and she let out a groan. She tried to shut her mouth but it was too late, a grin had spread onto Hawkfrosts face, he had heard it. He continued, more vigorously then before making it drip with pleasure. She quivered, which made him pause. She thought hopefully that he might let her go. But it was instantly crushed when he said

"I know you like this. Now, do it to me". Her heart rose to her throat, she reluctantly turned to him, slowly crouching down.

"Quicker Ivypaw!" He growled, She began to lick his member, vigorously scraping her tongue over it. He let out a satisfied groan, that finished in a growl. It had turned hard and wet as she repetedly drew her tongue up and over the top. As she was crouched down he bent over her and started to thrust it into her mouth, she kept going. Unsure now of how she felt about this but still terrified. He kept thrusting it in and out, making grunts, his muscles visibly rippling under his pelt. She closed her eyes, after a few more times, he stopped.

Taking it from her mouth, he said "Turn around". Ivypaw knew what was coming next, her heart began to pound to the point she thought it might explode from her chest. She could hear its rapid thumping, rattling against her ribs. She turned, shaking. He mounted her again, sinking his teeth into her scruff. He positioned his hind-legs next to hers, grappling for a hesitation, he entered her core, ripping open the barrier, she yowled in agony as a trickle of blood flowed onto the dusty ground. But Hawkfrost showed no remorse, and instantly began thrusting in and out, pleasure exploded from it, she couldn't stay silent any longer, she began to groan and pant. Even if the barbs scraped the walls, she was yowling in delight. But it was involuntary, and she began to struggle to get away. She heard the grunts from Hawkfrost as he dug in and out. She pushed the pleasure away ferociously.

"No! What are you doing?!" She yowled. But it only seemed to make him go faster, as if he liked her to struggle. She dug her claws into the ground in an attempt to pull herself away, but he clawed her back, taking control of her body. There was nothing she could do. He began to go harder and harder. She groaned with each stroke, Matching his grunts. she caught a glimpse of his rippling muscles. And the heat scent rose from her, taking control of her mind she said "Harder". He went even faster, she could feel the pounding of his hips against hers, his barbs scraping rapidly against her walls, making her drip with juices. He hit the sweet spot perfectly and she moaned with delight. Ivypaw began to tense up with pleasure, feeling as if she would burst with it, Hawkfrost seemed to be doing something similar, his grunts were louder and deeper. Ivypaw panted and yowled "Keep going. faster!", Hawkfrost pounded her, she felt light and tingly her whole body exploded with pleasure, and at the same time his warm, sticky seed splattered the walls of her core.

They were both left, panting.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Chapter 3**

Ivypaw awoke at camp. The light temporarily blinded her, she blinked a couple times to clear it. Her eyes focused to see Jayfeather. She was in the medicine cat den, he walked over to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Ivypaw thought what a stupid question it was. But instead of retaliating she just said "W-what happened?"

"The hunting patrol heard your patrols yowls and fought Windclan off, Nightcloud had knocked you out before they could get to you". Ivypaw sighed and flopped back down into her nest. _I remember._ _So much for being the greatest warrior._

Jayfeather seemed to know her thoughts as he mewed "Don't let it get your hopes up, Nightcloud is a grumpy warrior and she was probably just in a foul mood."

(-)(-)(-)

Leave a review if you want to see more, or leave a suggestion for a new story!


	2. Brightpawx? (Lust)

*****If you have a request, be sure to leave it in a review!*****

 **Chapter 1**

Brightpaw felt a prod in her side, "Go away" She grumbled. She opened her eyes, it was dim in the apprentices den, but she could just make out Swiftpaws sihlouette.

"Swiftpaw?" She raised her head questioningly.

"Sorry to wake you Brightpaw" He apologised quickly. "No, it's fine!" Brightpaw replied quickly, sitting up. She licked her paw a few times then dragged it over her head to clean her ear. Swiftpaw was looking down at the ground, Brightpaw stopped cleaning herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Its just, we should be warriors by now". He looked down at his paws. Brightpaw looked at him with sympathy "I know how you feel, I want to be a warrior too". She moved closer to him, warming him with her fur. She continued "I want to be free to hunt when i like with no assesments, apprentice duties and have the pride of being a warrior, then i could help the clan". She looked at him with her soft, pretty gaze.

"But it's not just that!" Swiftpaw said suddenly and looked at Brightpaw "I-i.." He looked away.

"I want to be your mate!" He blurted out, he squinted his eyes shut. _What if she rejects me?_

There was a pause of silence in the den.

Then Brightpaw mewed "I do too". Swiftpaw opened his eyes "you mean it?".

"Of course i do!" Brightpaw exclaimed, she licked him on the cheek. Then she padded away and flicked him on the shoulder with her tail. She could feel the exitement coming off both of them in waves. "Want to come early hunting with me?". Swiftpaw grinned and they left the apprentices den together.

"We can leave before the dawn patrol" He whispered exitedly once they were outside. They sprinted across the clearing scurring towards the entrance, then left through the gorse tunnel togther, playing togther and chasing leaves up the ravine. Once they reached the top, Brightpaw hurled herself into a pile of leaves, sending foliage and bugs everywhere, Swiftpaw pounced onto Brightpaw.

"Gotcha!". They both laughed and playfighted in the leaves. The stars above them glittered the night sky like crystals, they both paused to glance at the sky, looking at the beauty of silverpelt. Brightpaw was still beneath Swiftpaw, "I love you" Swiftpaw said softly. Brightpaw replied: "I love you too". Then Brightpaw smiled, pushing Swiftpaw off, she ran into the trees. Swiftpaw raced after her, they ran through the trees together, keeping pace and heading towards Sunningrocks until they came into view, then they both slowed to a trot. Brightpaw leaped up onto a rock that was jutting from the grass, On which she exclaimed "I am leader of Brightclan! Bow before me!" Swiftpaw did a playful bow, then Brightpaw leaped down and nuzzled him.

Then Brightpaw paused and looked him in the eye. "D-do you want to mate?". Swiftpaws eyes widened, then he said "I'd love too". Brightpaw padded onto the Sunningrocks, Swiftpaw followed closely behind her. She lay down and rolled over mewing, Swiftpaw half circled her, the heat scent came from her in waves now. He approached her and she went into a crouch, lifting her rear up slightly, she yowled softly, inviting him to mate. Swiftpaw padded towards her until his whiskers brushed her hindlegs, then he began to lick her core, sliding his tongue over the folds rapidly, the rough surface instantly causing pleasure. Brightpaw squealed with delight and unsheathed her claws onto the stone, her spine rippled with pleasure as he continued to lick faster, probing the inside rythmically. She mewed with satisfaction.

He mounted her, grabbing her scruff softly between his jaws. Brightpaws heart began to beat faster at the prospect of mating. She instantly felt his large pink member rub against her. "This might hurt" He said.

"Just do it" Brightpaw felt exited butterflies flutter in her stomach. Swiftpaw went in quickly, minimising the pain, Brightpaw still growled, but the pleasure exploded and soon overtook her. He started a slow rythm going in and out. His member was hard and wet, matching her dripping core. "You're tight" He whispered in her ear, she purred with pleasure, lifting her rear higher, "Faster" She moaned.

"Are you sure?"Swiftpaw asked.

"Definitely-" She finished with a groan of pleasure, happy that he cared about her. He penetrated rapidly thrusting his member in, reaching its sheath. She gasped and panted, she was dripping with pleasure. He went faster and harder, the barbs scraping against her walls repetedly.

"Ahh, you whore" He whispered, she growled playfully, feeling his hips push quickly against hers. Her claws tapped against the flat stone and she moved forwards and backwards against his force.

He grunted as he repositioned himself, his hind legs next to hers. He went in again, faster then before and speeding up, she yowled with delight, catching glimpses of his rippling muscles against hers. He began a low grunt each time he went in, turning Brightpaw on. He reached the sweet spot and she started moaning in pleasure, everytime he hit it, it felt like an explosion of satisfaction.

"Harder!" She yowled, he went even harder, at least 2 strokes per heartbeat.

"I'm going to fuck you to Starclan and back, you whore" he grunted, a small pool of cum had gathered on the stone surface. Drips falling and splashing from her folds. He went even harder, perfectly hitting the sweet spot everytime. Brightpaw felt the tingles of satisfaction and she yowled with delight "Oh! yes!". She began to tense up with pleasure, it was building up rapidly, preparing to explode. Swiftpaw also tensed up, and groaned, spewing semen into her core, covering her inside with it. She screeched and also cummed, juices dripping down her hindlegs. Swiftpaw was still mounted, both were gasping with joy, it had made them both tired and they collapsed together in a heap.

"So much for hunting" Brightpaw and Swiftpaw both grinned. They both fell asleep, still attached.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Leave a review if you want to see more, or leave a suggestion for a new story!**


End file.
